The increase in electronic devices in the vehicle has made it necessary to display larger quantities of information inside the vehicle. Modern vehicles, for example, are equipped with a plurality of driver assistance systems, for which information must be displayed in the vehicle. In addition, vehicles frequently include a navigation system. Such a navigation system is able to display digital geographic road maps together with a route and possibly a wide variety of supplementary information. Finally, modern vehicles often come equipped with communication and multimedia applications, including a mobile telephone interface and devices for music and voice playback. Information for these applications must likewise be displayable inside the vehicle.
Multi-function operating systems are therefore used in vehicles, which encompass one or more multi-function display(s) as well as operating elements, by which the many different devices installed in the vehicle can be operated. The information reproduced on the multifunction display assists in or controls the operation. In addition, the operating system can be used for selecting which particular information is to be displayed on the multifunction display.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 050 803 describes a method for the display of information in a vehicle, in which a subset of the total quantity of the overall information is able to be controlled via image scrolling.
European Published Patent Application No. 2 246 214 describes a method for the display of information sorted in the form of lists. Selected list entries can be shown in the foreground, while list entries not selected are displayed in the background.
In a vehicle, information is often displayed by displaying a subset of the total information on the display area inside the vehicle, the user being able to change the subset. The total information may be a list that contains a multitude of list entries, for example. A subset of the list entries of the complete list is displayed. With the aid of an operating action, the user is able to induce image scrolling in order to have other list entries displayed. In the operating action, the user may execute an operating motion of a certain length, for instance. The user may also operate an operating element for a certain operating period, for instance. The extent, or the measure, of the change in the displayed information, in this instance, the number of positions by which the displayed list entries change, is a function of the duration of the operating motion or the operating length.
If multiple users are seated inside the vehicle, they gaze at the display area from different positions. This is problematic insofar as a display of the information in an operation that may be optimal for the passenger, for instance, is not always optimal for the driver.